


Family Time

by rainbowanatomy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, barely even edited tbh, just Edward's family taking him on a bunch of sweet antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: Edward loses a bet with his family on how long it would take for him to truly propose to Bella (on one knee and a ring and all) and has to endure a day with each of them doing their entertainment of choosing instead of having the spring break he wanted to spend with Bella.
Kudos: 5





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bella might tag along with some of them but idk

Edward groaned when Rosalie was the first one to knock on his bedroom door the next morning. He wasn't sure who would get their day first, but he'd known he needed to be ready by 7 am. He read her thoughts as she approached, and bit his tongue. He knew Rose liked to volunteer at youth centers, but he had never gone with her, lacking any real parental drive that she and Esme had.

"Aw, Edward," Rosalie chided, already in his room, "Don't sound so excited."

"My apologies, Rose," he returned, voice back to a gentleman's, "I just did not expect for you to want me to come volunteer with you."

"They may just surprise you," she said.

"Oh, and what?" he sighs, reading her head, "Bella gets all jazzed to be a mother because I want to be a father and she adopts some kid and when he turns 18, I turn both of them?"

"Well-"

"You realize that implies I'd have to let her-" He cut himself off, not wanting to think those thoughts.

"I didn't expect you to have thought that much into it." She raised an eyebrow at him. But her thoughts were no longer goading. "Now, come on. We need to get to Seattle." She turned and sprung out his window. He let out one more sigh. He was beyond overjoyed that Bella had finally agreed to marry him. But his siblings had been betting, excluding Alice's future vision, though with this exact decision it had been a bit hazy, on how long it would take for him to present her the ring. He, of course, could not help himself. So this was his bed. He sprang out the window and caught up to Rose in a second, and slowed his pace to match hers.

Rosalie was heading on the scenic route to Seattle, and threw in a couple of “tree climbs” here and there, Edward gracefully trapezed alongside her.

 _I did miss hanging out with you,_ big brother, Rosalie teased in her head.

“I wish I could say the same,” Edward mumbled back, reminiscing on how much his sister hated Bella.

_Oh, come on. I’ll get over my distain for your girlfriend eventually… Especially since she’s going to be my sister soon._

“Yeah, right.” He slowed his pace further, knowing the Seattle boundary was coming up in a few seconds. Rose slowed with him.

_I’ll even do her hair for the wedding, how’s that?_

Edward rolled his eyes. Quite frankly, he couldn’t imagine his sister being gentle enough to do his Bella’s hair.

“That is between you and Alice,” he chuckled. Rose grinned at him and they began to head along the forest lines until the city came into view.

“You ready?” She asked, as they began strolling down a busy sidewalk, stopping halfway along it at the destination.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope!” Rose pushed open the door and the kids were on her immediately, clamoring to get a hug or caress. Edward scanned her thoughts, finding overwhelming joy radiating through them. The kids, too, were all excited, voices overlapping. An older woman, about 30, grinned as she approached the siblings.

“Ah, Rose, this must be your brother?” _Oh, my, it truly must run in the family._ He grinned.

“Yes, ma’am, my name is Edward,” he greeted, keeping his hands at his sides. The kids showed no ill reaction to his sister’s cold skin, but he wasn’t too keen on finding out about this woman.

“I’m Danielle,” the woman said, with a grin. “I’m sure Rose will show you the ropes.”  
“Of course, Dani,” Rose said, shooing the last of the admirers back to their artwork which was scattered around the floor. “Where do you need me today?”

“The older kids need help with math work.” Danielle turned to Edward with an appreciative eyebrow raise. _18? 19? 20!?_ “Edward, how are your math skills?”

“They’re certainly appreciable.”

“Great! Rose, you know where. Edward, come find me if you have any questions Rose can’t answer.” Danielle turned back towards the kids doing their art, thoughts still circling on his looks. Rose took his hand and tugged him down the hall.

* * *

The day had surprised Edward by being so fun. The siblings were running back in amicable silence, and Edward reflected on the experience in the “math room”. He had met a kid named Jackson, who was 12 years old, who was sitting off by himself. Rose’s attention had been immediately grabbed by a cluster of 6th and 7th grade girls, who asked her to do problems on the white board with them. Edward had originally sat down next to a group of boys, glancing at their pre algebra math. They introduced themselves as Ricky, Tyler, and Emmett (Edward chuckled at this), and had tolerated him for about thirty minutes before drifting over to join the Rose’s growing audience. Edward studied his sister, who again only had pleased thoughts as she spoke math tricks and the kids immediately scribbled them down. Then he focused in on the young boy still sitting off by himself.

“Not a big fan of Rose?” Edward asked, approaching the boy, “Don’t worry, neither am I. Being her brother gets… annoying at times.” He winked over his shoulder at Rose, who stuck out her tongue at him.

 _Why won’t he just leave me alone?_ the kid thought, managing on the surface a half smile, then said, “No, Rose is cool.”

“Then why are you sitting by yourself?”

 _What are you, my mom?_ Edward chuckled at that.

“Uh. I just like working alone.” The boy’s eyes strayed to a stocky brunette, who tucked her hair behind her ears and she turned and snuck a quick peak at the pair. _Oh, fuck, she caught me looking_.

 _He’s looking at me!!_ Came the thoughts from the girl. The boy had ducked his head over his paper again. Edward listened as the girl tucked her friend’s sleeve lightly and whispered, only loud enough for him and Rosalie to hear of course, that _Jackson is looking at me again! Should I sit with him_?

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Jackson.”

“Jackson. I’m Edward, Rose’s brother. Do you need help with your homework?” Edward scanned his sheet, which seemed to be early trigonometry, despite him looking the same age as his peers. The answers he had already filled in were correct.

“Nope.” Jackson tapped his pencil on the paper, glanced again at the girl. Edward grinned.  
“Having girl trouble?” He asked. Jackson’s head jerked up. _Shut up! Quiet!_

“Uh, no?”

“Are you sure? You keep looking over to Rose’s audience…”

 _This guy_ has _to be at least 18 like Rose -_ Edward smiled to himself again - _Maybe…_

“Okay,” Jackson gave in, in the way that apparently young kids still had trust in older teenagers, “Yeah. I like Jessie… she’s the one who always has her hair tucked behind her ears…”

“You should talk to her.”  
“But what if she doesn’t _like_ me…”

“Trust me, kid.” Edward could hear her head was still excited by the attention. “Girls like smart boys.”

“How would you know?”

“I would think myself smart… so does my fiancée.”

Jackson’s eyes bugged out. _How the fuck old is this guy!_ Edward laughed again, and cocked his head in the girl’s direction. Jackson nodded. “But what if she doesn’t…”  
“You won’t know until you try, huh, kid?”

“I guess,” he grumbled, before gathering his things and moving over to the empty seat next to Jessie. Edward leaned back in the seat and grinned at Rose. The rest of the day went quickly, with kids rotating through every hour. He found that he really did enjoy Rose’s happiness.

“Do you want to stop to hunt?” Rose asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Technically, you do get say over what we do today,” Edward conceded. Rose flashed him a sharp smile and took a detour towards the ocean shore. Edward inhaled deep, and followed after her. Maybe his sister wasn’t so bad after all. Even if her evil plan was to get him to like toddlers and kids more so Bella would want to stay human. It wasn’t like it was going to work.

"You know," Rose said, while she was draining a doe. Edward glanced over from his buck. _I know you think I'm vain. For being jealous of Bella. Now that I know her better, my anger isn't about looks anymore, Edward._ "I'm truly so glad you are finally happy and complete. But you know my pain. You know how I feel about my old humanity. I hope because we both do not want her immortal that you may understand my anger with her."

Edward was quiet for a moment, then nodded once. "Thank you, Rosalie."  


After their conversation and drinking their fill - it wasn’t much, since they’d all hunted about a week before - they headed back home, in quiet peace again, arriving in five minutes from their hunting spot. Emmett was waiting for Rose on the porch.

“So, did Rose torture you too much?” Emmett called. Rose rolled her eyes and flitted up the steps, tucking herself against him.

“No,” Edward answered truthfully, “The kids really love her.”  
“Who wouldn’t love you?” Emmett murmured, with the softness that only Rose knew. Edward rolled his eyes. It was still before human dinner time, and he wanted to get to Bella and Charlie and take them out for dinner, still trying to show her that he could win her father over before the wedding.

“Am I released from your plans, Rose? Or did you want to build that card fortress you’ve been thinking about all day?”

“Emmett and I can do it ourselves. Be free, _big brother_ ,” Rose laughed. Emmett grinned, too.

“Edward!” Esme’s voice came as she joined her “kids” on the porch. “It’s my day tomorrow. Bring Bella if you'd like.”  
Edward smiled. He liked spending time with his “mother”. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
She nodded, and the three shooed him off to his evening plans.


End file.
